Naruto Shugo Chara!
by SakuxEveryone-Lover
Summary: Well basically All the Naruto characters are transformed into the Shugo chara's the only time you will be seeing me use Non-existent Chapters Sakura Is the Main Character Though Yay Awesomeness Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Fifi:Konnichiwa mina this is my first story on and i am so excited aahhh *off to lala land*

Sakura:Yay i have a main part in this story Cha!!

Sasuke:Tch me too but why am i the bad guy?

Fifi&Sakura:SASUKE!!!!! DONT REVEAL ANYTHING!!!!! BASTARD!!!

Sasuke:tch annoying blonds

Fifi:whatever you stupid chicken-head bastard i am not a blond and neither is sakura blindass

Sakura:So true anyways Fifi does not own Naruto why am i even saying this is totally fiction the irony of fanfiction.net

Fifi:thank you and your smartness Sakura anyways people hope you enjoy my weirdass story thank you

_Chapter one The Dream_

_I was running through a black forest my back was hurting me non-stop it felt like if something was trying to come out which in my opinion is not so good_

_"Shit" i said when i noticed my back started bleeding then a guy who had orange hair and multi colored eyes came up to me he put his hand on my back and it stopped hurting and bleeding "Thank you" i said to him and he said he did it for me he did it for reasons i am not supposed to know yet he said i am "The Dark Angel and he loved me, there are things on this earth that are very Dark dont worry my sister i will search for you and when i find you we will"...... _

Sakura woke up with cold sweat adorning her facial feature's she was on the ground "how the hell did i land on the ground?" she thought

She then turned her head to look at the alarm clock it said 5:30 AM "not bad I must Say for myself" she thought she then turned and went into the bathroom she took a long bath after she was done she wrapped a towel around herself and she went into her bedroom she stopped when she was at her mirror

Sakura had long soft pink hair that went to her waist and pale skin and Size D breasts but she mostly wrapped bandages around it she had a nice waist size And very Unique eyes they

were Emerald green it sparkled in the sun if you looked at it and she had very nice long legs "SAKURA DEAR!!!" "I know you are very pretty but don't stand there looking at yourself oh

yeah are you releasing your bandages today?" "I mean its your new school and its better if you don't just throw things on your body" Shiziki Nao said Sakura's mom Had Long Dark blue

hair to her feet and very nice breasts as Sakura as well she had honey colored eyes and pale skin And unlike Sakura Shiziki liked to flaunt her body around it was very horrible for Sakura

as a kid "I know mom but wait a minute what the hell are you doing up so early in the morning AND MATTER OF fact yelling so loudly" Sakura yelled at her mom "Now now dear don't yell its

too early too hear you scream" Shiziki said "What but that's not fair you were yelling too mom" Sakura whined "yeah yeah just get ready its already 6:15" Shiziki said Sakura nearly

fainted after that was said "AAAAH GET OUT MOM!!!! GET OUT" Sakura yelled "ah your no fun but oh well I have to go to work" Shiziki Said Sakura then returned to her actions before her

mom so kindly distracted her from her work Sakura the found a purple shirt with a skull on it she then found black skinny jeans and she wore some purple converses she put her hair in

two high pony tails she then grabbed her room keys yes she had room keys she didn't want her mom or her moms friends snooping around her room as she went down into the kitchen

she saw that her mom had already toasted a Strawberry Pop-tart her favorite oh well she looked at the time it said 6:30 the buss came at 6:40 and the buss stop was 5 minutes away

Sakura was happy she already had send her suitcases to her dorm Sakura pulled her I-pod from her pants pocket she then put in her ear plugs in her ears she listened to Chain (from Air

Gear mad Awesomeness!!!) she then Jogged to the Bus and the bus was already there waiting for her she quickly got on the bus and Luck was on her side when she saw that nobody

was on the bus seems as though she was the first stop YAY!!! anyways Sakura went to the back to sit and and listened to Dont trust me by 30H!3 she was minding her own bussines

when somebody so kindly interuppted her peace and guess what sort of a person it was a Fucking blond a annoying blond she could tell by the way he was smiling at her "What" Sakura

Said harshly at him she really could care less if she hurt his damn feelings she knew she did when she that his smile dropped a bit "Well i am just gonna tell you should probably get out of

the seat" the blond stated "why" Sakura asked "well theres a gang of Icecubes that sit's here and they get really pissed off when people sit in their seats" the blonde said in a flirty voice?

"Really hm i hadnt had a good fight in years" Sakura Said smirking evilly "Oh yeah another thing i wanted to ask um do you wanna be my friend i mean its okay if you dont want" Naruto said "Sure" I replied "Anyways whats your name" "Sakura Nao" Uzumaki Naruto" And they quickly shook Hands And so a new friendship was formed

Fifi:About the stuff with the blondes didnt mean their great people actually

Sakura:Yep she didnt mean it Fifi is to nice to do that

Sasuke:She is to weak to do it So is Sakura

Fifi&Sakura:Were gonna kill you Sasuke

Pein:Fifi-san am i gonna be in the next chapter

Fifi:Hell yeah Man theres gonna be alot of blood on people next chapter if there is a chapter

Sakura:Oh yeah Fifi forgot about this um she made the chapter short bc she wasnt sure if her readers are going to like it

Fifi:if you like how it is starting please review and for all you Sasuke Fangirls Sasuke is gonna go wild next chapter Then again if there is a next chapter

Pein:Please Review Or else i am going to be storyless Pein says this and *puppy dog eyes*

Sasuke:Oh yeah and Ignore all the mistakes she made she cant be a good writer like me

Fifi:What the hell Sasuke your not even Real


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuxeveryone:Lets Begin ! Cant believe Shugo Chara ended Omg! I am So Sadd! I don't own Shugo chara or Naruto in anyway all though I wish I could Life is UNFAIR.

_All kids hold and egg in their soul…_

_The egg of our hearts or would be selfs…_

_Yet unseen._

"Hey kid you got your allowance yesterday right?" Takito asked grinning,"Their's this new game we want" Jokai Said smirking"Um….Um…." Konohamaru said nervously looking around for a way out of getting his money stolen from him.

"Hey", "Your in my Way idiots", a girl with long pink hair said with her bag over her shoulder. "What the hell does the Broad want" Jokai said looking at the pink haired girl's body while smirking, Takito looked at her as well then he recognized the whole 'rebel' outfit he started stuttering trying to say her name.

Konohamaru looked at his saviour and when he saw her he got stars in his eyes "You're Konoha Fire High's 'Cool and Spicy' student, Haruno Sakura!" He exclaimed Happily looking at Sakura in Admiration, Sakuro looked at Takito and Jokai with a glare, "Haruno Sakura!" both Takito and Jokai yelled out, "I've Heard rumors that she singlehandeldly defeated Suna's High soccer team entire soccer team!".

"Apparently all the High Schools in the Fire Region accepted her for free, and no principal dears to defy her!" then Takito and Jokai both ran away while screaming "We are So sorry!" Sakura mumbled, "Who the hell makes this stuff up" then she turned to Konohamaru, Konohamaru was still staring at her with stars in his eyes,

"Thank you so much for saving me, May I please have your autograph?" Konohamaru yelled out randomly, Sakura looked at the kid at the as if he was stupid, "Are you stupid you were in my way too", then Sakura walked off, Konohamaru yelled"Cool and Spicy.

Okay sorry I had to cut it so short but I am quite busy with prom coming up and me being on the prom committee and I have to help out with Graduation and Senior Trip, Senior day this is too much for my small amount of stamina please wish me luck you guys, I will try my best! ^o^ ^o^


End file.
